Lección de otoño
by CFRio Rio
Summary: ¿Puede desaparecer una persona muy querida en la memoria de un niño?


Lección de otoño.

Por CFRío.

()

- ¿Qué es eso? – El chico de ojos azules miraba con sorpresa el brillante objeto que la niña aferraba con devoción entre su mano.

- ¿Esto? – Dijo abriendo la palma y bajando la vista apenada - Es un regalo de mi príncipe… - confesó en un susurro.

- ¿Príncipe?

- No conozco ni siquiera su nombre, yo sólo lo llamo así… - confesó apenada - Quedé sorprendida al conocerte, ¡Tu luces justo como él! Yo tenía seis años cuando lo conocí en una colina, cerca del Hogar de Pony. Usaba un traje escocés y tenía una gaita en sus manos… - la carita pecosa se había iluminado de alegría y sus ojos brillaban de emoción evocando el recuerdo.

El chico se la quedó mirando muy serio y pensativo, parados los dos en medio del jardín donde las rosas mostraban toda la belleza y el aroma de los mejores días de la estación.

- Candy, - exclamó en tono solemne- todos los hombres Andrew tradicionalmente usamos una insignia como esa… - y desvió su mirada, como asimilando para sí mismo la información que acababa de dar.

- ¿En serio? – los enormes ojos verdes de la niña se abrieron aún más de sorpresa y de alegría - ¿Entonces…? ¿Entonces el príncipe es un miembro de la familia Andrew?

Ella juntó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, como suplicando una confirmación del joven que con un aire de desdén volteó la cara.

- Si, supongo que si… - dijo con un tono de triste resignación, mientras muchas preguntas invadían su mente - _¿A quien vio? ¿Quién la conoció cuando era pequeña? ¿Cuál de los Andrew habrá ganado su corazón?_ – pensó.

Se hizo un denso silencio, la niña lo miraba sorprendida y expectante mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos. Una mezcla muy extraña de dolor, tristeza y rabia se iba a adueñando se su ánimo.

- No has olvidado a este príncipe, ¿verdad?... – una sutil nota de reproche había en ese comentario, se sentía ofendido, pero no era su intención lastimarla - quizá yo te gusto sólo porque me parezco a él… - agregó con tristeza sin dar lugar a que ella contestara su pregunta anterior.

El chico le dio la espalda, su mirada celeste se perdió entre el rosedal, con los labios apretados en un inexpresivo rictus.

- ¡No! – Gritó la niña - ¡No es eso! – Negó con firmeza - ¡No me preocupa ahora saber quien es el príncipe! Tu me gustas… - sus mejillas se colorearon de un inocente rubor - porque eres Anthony…

Fue apenas un susurro, pero la afirmación retumbó en los oídos y el corazón del joven, quien se volvió para mirarla sorprendido y ella correspondió con la misma sorpresa y un dejo de satisfacción. No hacían movimiento alguno, sólo se miraban fascinados, él tiempo había parecido detenerse.

De pronto la niña jaló aire, como si recién recordara respirar. Sin dejar de mirarlo retrocedió unos pasos para darse en seguida media vuelta y desaparecer corriendo a toda velocidad. Él hizo ademán de seguirla, pero no se atrevió, además que la emoción por la confesión que recién escuchaba le impidió moverse.

Habían sido palabras sencillas, pero muy sinceras y profundas. Así era el carácter de la niña: ella no mentía, su alma era noble y transparente. Eran unos niños pero lo que había entre ellos ya no era un juego, sino una promesa de que en adelante se tendrían siempre el uno al otro.

Lo celos no volvieron a hacer presa de él. Pero a partir de entonces se propuso intentar develar aquel misterio ¿Qué Andrew fue el primero en conocer a Candy? Era difícil de saber, más no imposible, seguramente, en algún rincón de esa enorme mansión encontraría algún vestigio.

El otoño en Lakewood era tan hermoso como las demás estaciones. Los árboles se tornaban dorados, las hojas caían formando crujientes alfombras y las rosas se iban. Pero sólo para volver con mayor esplendor la primavera siguiente.

- ¡Más rápido, Bert! ¡Más rápido!

Los gritos del pequeño acompañaron al ruido de los cascos de la hermosa yegua blanca que, como relámpago, atravesaba el bosque con sus dos jóvenes jinetes, tan parecidos como queridos entre sí. Llegaron galopando, entre voces alegres y relinchos, hasta un claro del bosque donde un alto seto se extendía frente al camino.

- Haz volar el caballo – se escuchó de nuevo el niño – ¡Hazlo volar, Bert!

El joven dudó y la mirada insistente del pequeño se transformó en una suplicante acompañada de una sonrisa angelical.

- Por favor…

- No, Anthony… - Habló con firmeza el mayor, mirándolo muy fijamente con sus pupilas azules -Es peligroso con los dos juntos…

- Entonces bájame… - ordenó el chico -Hazlo tú solo, yo me quedaré aquí para verte…

Así lo hicieron: el joven lo ayudó a bajar, se aseguró de que estuviera a la orilla del camino, dio media vuelta para tener mayor distancia y como todo un experto espoleó a la yegua que salió disparada a todo galope. Cuando divisó el seto justo frente a él tiró de la rienda y cerró los ojos al sentir como el animal se elevaba por el aire; experimentando por unos segundos, con el corazón detenido, la sensación de flotar.

Con un brusco movimiento los cascos volvieron a apoyarse en el camino y el jovencito abrió los ojos. Volvió la cara sonriente como comprobando que el seto hubiera quedado atrás y regresó donde el niño, que había dejado escapar un sonoro silbido.

- ¡Bravo, Bert! ¡Bravo! – El niño aplaudió loco de alegría - ¡Eres el mejor volador de caballos! Hazlo otra vez ¡otra vez! - ordenó tan pronto se encontraron cerca de nuevo.

- No, Anthony. Estrella necesita descansar…– se bajó del caballo, y dirigió una de las pequeñas manitas para que acariciara a la agitada yegua - ¿Ves lo cansada que está?

Ambos acariciaron con delicadeza al animal, que se dejaba hacer, hasta que se hubo calmado y lo anunció con un suave relincho.

- ¿Y si ahora me dejas hacerlo a mí…? – preguntó el chico.

- Necesitas apoyarte en los estribos, eres aún muy pequeño… - negó el joven con firmeza, - y además hay que practicar mucho… Tendremos que esperar un par de años…

El mayor le acariciaba con una mano los ricitos rubios al niño, tratando de suavizar la negativa y transmitiéndole en esa caricia el profundo cariño que los unía.

- ¿Y si le pido a papá, cuando vuelva, un caballo más pequeño?… - el niño buscaba con fervor una respuesta afirmativa en los ojos del jovencito - ¿Qué tal un pony?

- Necesitamos entonces un seto más pequeño también… - señaló con ternura.

- Así no será tan emocionante… - replicó el pequeño con desánimo.

- Cuando estés listo practicaremos juntos, mucho, todos los días… y te prometo que serás un gran saltador…

- ¿De verdad, Bert? ¿Lo dices en serio? – el joven obtuvo el efecto deseado al formular la promesa, ya que el semblante infantil volvió a iluminarse - ¿Me lo prometes? ¿Me das tu palabra?

- ¡Hey! ¿Cuándo te he fallado? – preguntó fingiendo indignación.

- Nunca… - respondió con solemnidad - Pero yo quiero comenzar a aprender ¡ya!… - replicó con impaciencia, enfatizando su deseo al golpear con el puño sobre la manita abierta - Dime como lo haces, dime al menos eso, Bert…

Con una ramita tirada, el jovencito comenzó a hacer en la tierra esquemas rudimentarios del seto y el camino. El niño los seguía con total atención.

- Primero debes hacer galopar al caballo muy rápido desde una buena distancia, muy rápido; luego, cuando ya estés muy cerca del seto, debes tirar la rienda con mucha fuerza, entonces saltará y tu debes…

- ¿Y si no salta? – preguntó preocupado.

El joven frunció el ceño ¿Cómo explicarle al niño que el bocado lastima al caballo de tal forma que al tirar la rienda saltará invariablemente?

- … Lo hará, Anthony – y vio a su yegua con un dejo de pena - . Y volará, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso cuando vuelva a tierra, si te distraes te puede tumbar…

El niño, con la carita encendida de emoción asentía con entusiasmo a las indicaciones que le daban con voz serena.

- También prometiste enseñarme a tocar la gaita, no lo has olvidado ¿verdad? – muy serio y muy erguido el niño tomó su lugar en el lomo del animal.

- Claro que no, en el verano comenzaremos las lecciones…

- Falta mucho para el verano… - la afirmación fue acompañada por un suspiro infantil de resignación.

- Pero llegará más pronto de lo que te imaginas… - lo animó el joven.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ambos volvieron a casa, sintiendo el viento acariciarles la cara con el suave vaivén del caballo a paso lento.

Ese otoño, Anthony quedó huérfano y a cargo de la señora Elroy. El joven patriarca de los Andrew partió de incógnito y por tiempo indefinido a Londres, acompañado solamente del fiel George Johnson.

No Pudo despedirse de Anthony aquella madrugada en que se fue. El niño dormía profundamente tras horas de inconsolable llanto, algo muy frecuente desde la partida de la madre.

- Hasta pronto, mi pequeño – murmuró su tío desde la puerta apenas entreabierta –. Hasta muy pronto.

Albert iba tranquilo, reconfortado por la esperanza de volver a ver pronto a su sobrino. Pero los planes de la señora Elroy eran otros y el tiempo separados fue el suficiente para no poder cumplir su promesa. Así, el recuerdo de Bert en la mente de Anthony y todo lo que vivieron juntos se diluyó en su memoria.

No sólo porque la última vez que lo vio era demasiado pequeño, sino también porque todo vestigio de su existencia fue velado, pero con sutileza. De tal forma que nadie se dio cuenta como desaparecieron las pinturas familiares, ni de quien recogió los cuadernillos que solían rondar por toda la casa con hermosos dibujos de pájaros y flores, o los libros marcados con ciertas iniciales. Por las tardes, en la terraza, nadie pareció echar de menos el piano ni la gaita.

Nadie notó que un día Estrella ya no estaba en el establo y los empleados olvidaron asignarse la limpieza de la habitación con el balcón más grande en el tercer piso; al final del corredor, desde la cual podía verse perfectamente la torre sur.

Y todo el mundo se mostró entusiasmado cuando la señora y el niño se mudaron a la gran mansión en la ciudad de Chicago. Se comenzaron a recibir visitas, se organizaron fiestas y bailes que ilusionaron enormemente a la tía, manteniéndola lo suficientemente ocupada para no poder contestar las preguntas del pequeño.

Anthony creció, pudo montar y aprendió a volar en caballo. Aprendió a tocar la gaita y comenzó a llevar el kilt en las ocasiones especiales, como era tradición hacerlo en la familia Andrew. Nuevas aventuras y nuevas compañías trajeron al joven Brower una alegría que sustituyó a las anteriormente vividas. En especial, cuando los jóvenes Cornwell quedaron en América también bajo tutela de la Señora Elroy.

Si bien, otro día de otoño, años después, acompañado de una niñita rubia, Anthony hizo gala de sus habilidades como jinete y justo cuando saltaba el seto, flotando en el aire, se aclaró en su mente una cuestión que lo tenía muy inquieto desde hacía tiempo. Desde que vio entre las manos de esta misma niñita un medallón muy particular.

Recordó nebulosamente el día en que recibió su primera lección para hacer volar un caballo. Recordó a una yegua blanca llamada Estrella, unas líneas hechas con una ramita seca en la tierra húmeda, la sensación tan extraña que sintió meses atrás cuando volvió a Lakewood. Fue como si todo siguiera igual y al mismo tiempo se hubiera vuelto totalmente diferente.

Y todo tuvo sentido, hasta los cuadernos de dibujo y otros objetos polvorientos que encontró en la última habitación del tercer piso; aquella vez cuando entró a hurtadillas movido por los rumores de los empleados sobre la existencia de un fantasma.

Entonces, como piezas de rompecabezas, sus recuerdos se fueron acoplando con los de la niñita y con sorpresa y alegría se dio cuenta que estos giraban en torno a una misma persona: Su querido Bert, el tío William y un príncipe en una colina muy parecido a él…

FIN


End file.
